


"Yes That British Dude"

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And find out Len is dating Barry, Humor, Its been finished for like a year, Len complains about Rip alot, M/M, Mostly Zoey meeting Rip, One of my old ones, She's met everyone else, Sorry Not Sorry, The Legends meet Zoey, Zoey meets the legends, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Zoey meets Rip Hunter and says hi to the other legends.





	"Yes That British Dude"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm bored, my dad is away on vacation so im pretty much stuck at home So I bring you this one shot, I really don't know how it came to be. My mind works weird. Anyways Enjoy. Sorry it's short. Takes place after Season 2 cause Harry is in it. Let's Say Len and Mick went home during Legends. He doesn't fucking die.

"Cisco where the hell did you put my microscope?!!" Zoey Allen yells walking out of her lab. "I didn't touch your microscope!" Cisco says. "And why do you need a microscope?" Cisco says. "I got some dirt stuck in my gloves and I need to get them out." Zoey says. "You got dirt in my gloves?!" Cisco says. "Oh I'm sorry since when did you claim ownership to my gloves?" Zoey says. "Since I made them." Cisco says.

 

"Look it is not that bad I just need to get the dirt out." Zoey says. Cisco mutters something and hands Zoey her microscope. "You did too have my microscope!" Zoey says. "I did." Cisco says. Zoey goes to say something when the alarm system goes off. "Aww crap." Cisco says. Zoey races to get her suit on and puts her gloves on. They see figures approach and Zoey shoots a lighting bolt out of her hand and the figures yelp and duck down.

 

"Watch it!" Sara Lance barks as she enters with Kendra Ray Carter Jax Stein and Rip Hunter. "Sorry." Zoey says as she puts her gloves down. "Hey there Miss. Allen." Stein says. "Hi professor Stein." Zoey says. "Jax." Zoey says. "Hey there Zoe." Jax says. Oh your Zoey Allen? Rip says. "Si." Zoey says. "And this nerd here is Cisco." Zoey says. "Thanks just give me my gloves so I can clean them properly." Cisco says. Zoey takes them off.  "For the last time they are mine." Zoey says. "Did you make them?" Cisco says. Zoey stays silent. "Thought so hey Kendra, Ray." Cisco says as he goes to grab some tools then coming back.

 

"What can I help you with?" Zoey says. "I'm looking for Mr. Snart." Rip says. "Lenny? You just missed him he went out for the night." Zoey says. "Since when are you buddy buddy with Snart?" Ray says. "Since Snart Started dating Barry." Cisco mutters. "Oh please We all know Cisco your warming up to him especially since he keeps bringing Lisa by." Zoey says making Cisco blush. "Snart is dating the Flash?" Sara says. "Yes." Zoey and Cisco say. "What does your foster father and sister think of this?" Stein says. Zoey steals one of Cisco's lollipops and un warps it and puts it in her mouth. "Hey!" Cisco says. Zoey smirks.

 

"Iris? She's okay with it actually as long as Barry is happy that is all she cares about." Zoey says. "And Joe? Well after Barry and I talked to him and after he and Captain Singh threatened Lenny that if he hurt Barry they will throw him in Iron Heights he was okay with it." Zoey says. "And Wally he just thinks Barry is cool that he is dating Captain Cold." Zoey says. "Whose Wally?" Ray says. "Barry's and Zoey's foster brother he's new to the family they only found out about him around Christmas time." Cisco says. "And what does your father think?" Stein adds. "Dad? Hasn't met him yet." Zoey says. "All he knows is that Barry is dating some dude named Leonard." Zoey adds.

 

"So what do you need Lenny for?" Zoey says. "Classified." Rip says. Zoey rolls her eyes and pulls her phone out and dials Len's number. "Hi Lenny yeah some British dude is at Star Labs asking for you." Zoey says. "Hold on I'll ask." Zoey says. "Are you Rip Hunter?" Zoey says. "Yes." Rip says. "Yeah that British dude Lenny." Zoey says. "Kay I'll tell him." Zoey says. "Lenny says go away." Zoey says. "How about no." Rip says. "Yeah it didn't work." Zoey says. "Okay bye." Zoey says. "He's not coming." Zoey says. "And why is that?" Rip says.

 

"He would rather get laid then come to Star Labs." Cisco says. "Cisco! Gross!" Zoey says. "What? You know it's true." Cisco says. Zoey shakes her head. "No Lenny says he's not coming because he doesn't want to." Zoey says. "But if you want to wait around for him he and Barry should be back in an hour." Zoey says. Harrison Wells from Earth 2 walks In and the Legends go wide eyed. "Wait a minute isn't he dead?" Jax says. Wrong Wells. Zoey and Cisco and Harry say. "This is Harrison Wells from Earth 2, long story." Zoey says. "Hello." Harry says. "Allen where's your brother?" Wells says. "Out." Zoey says. "With Leonard?" Wells says. "Yes." Zoey says. "I'll ask him later then." Wells says leaving.

 

"And done good as new." Cisco says as he polishes the gloves and puts them back on Zoey's display for her suit. "Oh by the way take off the suit I need to make sure it isn't dirty." Cisco says. "Fine." Zoey says superseding out of her suit and into regular clothes then handing Cisco her suit. "Thank you." Cisco says going to clean his suit. "So you're the dude Lenny complains about." Zoey says to Rip finally. Sara and the Legends smirk. Rip mutters something. "And how do you know this?" Rip says. "Because I live with Barry?" Zoey says lifting an eyebrow. "Anyways he told me a lot about the Legends team." Zoey says. "He says he tolerates you." Zoey says to them. "But complains about you a lot." Zoey says looking at Rip.

 

"Who complains about who?" Len says walking in holding hands with Barry. "Apparently you complain about me Mr. Snart?" Rip says. "Didn't I tell you to tell him to go away?" Len says to Zoey. "Yes he refused." Zoey says. "What do you want Rip?" Len says. "We need you for a mission." Rip says. "Too bad I'm busy." Len says. "With what?" Sara says. "Busy with not doing anything with you". Len says. "Lenny." Barry says. "What's the mission?" Len says. "We need to go stop a evil warlord." Rip says. "Hmmm. Let me think about it, not interested." Len says. "Lenny honey can I talk to you?" Barry says. "Of course darling." Len says smiling. Barry drags Lenny into the medical bay. And Cisco gags.

 

"Hey at least you don't live with Barry he does that all of the time." Zoey says. "Well I think it's cute." Sara says. Len comes back out 5 minutes later with Barry following him smiling. "Fine. I'll go but then I'm coming back." Len says. "That's all I ask." Rip says. "Now go convince Mr. Rory to join us." Rip says. "Pass." Len says. "Please?" Rip says. Barry gives Len the puppy eyes and Len sighs. "Fine." Len says. Soon Len leaves with the Legends team promising his boyfriend he would be back. "That Rip dude is one strange fellow." Zoey says as she walks down the stairs to ask Wells if he needed help.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me awhile to upload this. I kept getting interrupted. My brother brought me a late night snack. Tacos from Taco Bell. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this. I might upload a few more this week. I need to upload a one shot from my Shield verse, I've been writing for this and my glee one that I forgot about my other series. Please let me know what you thought! Good night! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> My Tumblr is "Imnotthrowingawaymyship" (Come chat with me!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
